Assimilation², Issue 1
| miniseries = Star Trek: The Next Generation—Doctor Who | minino = 1 | writer = Scott & David Tipton, Tony Lee | artist = J.K. Woodward Cover A: J.K. Woodward Cover B, RE: David Messina & Giovanna Niro Cover RIB: Joe Corroney | colorist = | letterer = Shawn Lee, Robbie Robbins | editor = Denton J. Tipton | printed = | covers = 6 | omnibus = | published = 30 May 2012 | format = | reprint = | pages = 30, 22 of which are story | story = | publisher = IDW Publishing | ISBN = | date = 2368 | stardate = 45635.2 | altcover = 220px|Artwork for the "B" cover. }} Assimilation², Issue 1 is the untitled first issue of IDW Publishing's 2012 Star Trek: The Next Generation—Doctor Who crossover comic series, Assimilation². The issue consists of the first part of the miniseries, with story by Scott Tipton, David Tipton and Tony Lee. Issue art is by J.K. Woodward. Publisher's description They said it would never happen! Nearly five decades and 1500 episodes in the making! The two greatest science-fiction properties of all time cross over for the first time in history, in STAR TREK: THE NEXT GENERATION/DOCTOR WHO: ASSIMILATION2! When the Federation's most terrifying enemy strikes an unholy alliance with one of the Doctor's most hated antagonists, the result is devastation on a cosmic scale! Spanning the ends of space and time itself, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the crew of the USS Enterprise find themselves joining forces with the Doctor and his companions, with the fate of the galaxy hanging in the balance! Summary The Planet Delta IV is suddenly under attack by the Borg and another type of cyborg. The attack comes without warning as it is unusual for the Borg to attack so suddenly. The prime minister is taken to a security bunker awaiting Starfleet's aid. However the base soon becomes compromised when the Borg and the other cyborg beam in. After a threat by this joint team of cyborgs, the prime minister and the small Starfleet team barely escape with their lives off of Delta IV. Now on Earth in another universe is the Doctor and his two companions Amy Pond and her husband Rory Williams (Pond). They are in ancient Egypt and are trying to avoid being captured by Egyptian soldiers. They escape because the Doctor used a pole from a market stall. Soon the Doctor takes the Ponds to the Pharaoh's palace. Rory causes a disturbance which alerts the palace guards. The Doctor subdues them by trapping the guards in a tapestry trap. He then meets the Pharaoh finally after Rory managed to send more guards away. The Doctor then confronts the Pharaoh's vizier, who was actually an alien criminal. The Doctor shows the criminal this strange green crystal that acts as an interdimensional prison cell. With Egypt safe, the Doctor and the Ponds return to their ship called the TARDIS. The Doctor touches the crystal and soon sees the Borg and other cyborg alliance in a vision. There is what the Doctor called "dimensional feedback" and they soon find themselves in 1930's San Francisco. The Doctor walks into a bar where he recognizes Data as an android in a pinstripe suit. References Characters :Beverly Crusher • Data • Deltan Prime Minister • • Jahson • Pharaoh • Amy Pond • William Riker • Rory Williams Samuel Clemens Starships and vehicles :chariot • ( ) • • ( ) • • • TARDIS Locations :Delta IV • Earth San Francisco • Tom's Bakery • Visendi Detention Complex Planetary areas :Egypt • Pharoah's palace Nile Shipboard areas :holodeck Races and cultures :Andorian • Borg • Cyberman • Deltan • Human • Time Lord • Vulcan Atraxi States and organizations :Federation Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Shadow Proclamation Science and technology :sonic screwdriver • transporter • monorail • tachyon pulse inverter Ranks and titles :Prime Minister of the Deltan Union Other references :atmosphere • dimensional feedback • film noir • hanger bay • Second World War • task force Appendices Appendices Images file:assimilation squared.jpg|Cover A image. File:Assimilation2A.jpg|Cover B image. File:Assimilation2 Issue 1 Cover RIA.jpg|Cover RIA image. File:Assimilation2 Issue 1 Cover RIB.jpg|Cover RIB image. File:Assimilation2 Issue 1 Cover RE.jpg|Cover RE Forbidden Planet image. File:Assimilation2 Issue 1 Cover RE2.jpg|Cover RE Hastings Exclusive Cover image. Related stories Timeline Assimilation² category:Crossovers with other properties